


Our Universe

by cheatcodes315



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, AU, Fluff, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatcodes315/pseuds/cheatcodes315
Summary: 2Hyun short AUs. It's a collection of JR/Minhyun short AU sketches that I have in mind but don't get to write into full fics. Mostly will be based on the current happening, TV show or anything.





	1. Love Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Alarm is a mobile app that will ring if there's someone who likes you within the 5 meters radius. Jonghyun can't help but ring the alarm of his crush when he sees his attractive broad shoulders from behind at school. But thing gets ugly as the crush finds him disturbing. (Adapted from Netflix series)

“You bastard, no wonder you keep on avoiding me,” he snarled, grabbing Jonghyun’s collar with both his hands. He pressed the skinny boy to the wall of an empty bathroom stall. Jonghyun was panting, all trembled in his fear. 

“I can explain, Minhyun… please.. let go.. of this..” Jonghyun started to plead. He grasped Minhyun’s wrists, trying to escape from the tightening grip but it’s useless. Tears started to form in his deep rounded eyes. Minhyun never had the chance to look at them this closely before, and now he noticed. 

“Shut up!” he yelled, getting back to his senses. “How dare you fucking rang my Love Alarm in front of everyone!” He pushed Jonghyun harder until he banged his head on the wall. 

Jonghyun was a quiet student in the class. He’s small, almost invisible, he didn’t have any friends and mostly seen absorbed in his laptop screen. On the contrary, Minhyun was tall, charming, and popular among the girls. If this were a kingdom, Minhyun would be the crown prince and Jonghyun would be the beggar outside his castle. 

“But I.. can’t… control.. my feelings..” Jonghyun muttered. 

“Then fucking turn it off, you nerd!” 

Minhyun finally let go of his grip when he felt some of Jonghyun tears had flowed onto his hands. Jonghyun fell on the floor. Almost ran out of breath, scared and destroyed. 

“Don’t ever like me,” Minhyun coldly warned, staring down to Jonghyun whose eyes were filled with tears. Jonghyun silently nodded while watching Minhyun leaving him all alone on the cold bathroom floor. 

  
  


10 years later. Today.

Fate is cruel. Minhyun has to juggle on 3 different part-time jobs everyday just to make ends meet and settle for his father’s loan. It lingers in a bit of his mind that maybe heaven is angry at him for all he did to Jonghyun in high school. Or else, why everything he does seems not working today. 

In the midst of his hectic mind, Minhyun only wishes that today the lady luck will side with him as he’s sitting in the middle of a meeting room at the Anythink Enterprise — the creator of many video games and mobile applications, one of their most popular products is Love Alarm. The application that Minhyun hates with all his might since Jonghyun rang his on the school cafeteria in front of everyone. 

But he has to cover it or else he might not succeed in selling his computer hardware product to the company today. After all he’s already fallen behind the monthly target way too far this month and his direct supervisor is only an inch away from cutting his throat. 

“Good morning, Mr. Hwang,” greets the production manager — Mr. Kang. They shake their hands. “You’re lucky, today our CEO himself is going to make the deal with you. After seeing your email presentation, he seems very interested in your products,” he continues.

“Oh, here he is,” Mr. Kang turns to the door to introduce his boss. “He is the CEO and also the co-founder of Love Alarm, Mr. Kim Jonghyun.” 

Minhyun feels his body is stiffened by the sight in front of him. He starts questioning his lady luck, why she has to bring the Kim Jonghyun at the most desperate point of his life. 

Jonghyun approaches and offers him a handshake. “Long time no see, Hwang Minhyun,” he smiles at Minhyun. His face is bright and he has the air of the young successful people these days. Minhyun takes it and he can feel the firmness in Jonghyun’s handshake. As firm as his grip on Jonghyun’s collar that day. 

The present Jonghyun is different from his old self, Minhyun notices. There’s no trace of hesitation or fear in his body language. He’s confident, charismatic and his speech is stern. The only thing that doesn’t change is probably the pair of his deep rounded eyes. They look even sharper now that Minhyun can see his eyebrows too. 

For the first time, suddenly Minhyun feels a surge of sensation like a whirling in his stomach. His heart seems to increase in its beats. Almost like a euphoria that he can’t explain. 

_ [Ding!] _

Jonghyun takes out his phone from his chest pocket after hearing the alarm. “Sorry, wait a sec,” he gestures to his manager. Minhyun swallows sharply. He knows what that sound is. 

[Love Alarm: 1 person in this room likes you]  
[Reply with a message / Ignore] 

Jonghyun pauses for a second before he looks up and turns his eyes to his old acquaintance. “You gotta be kidding me.” He purses his mouth in a smirk, amused by how the table turns. He knows where it comes from. It’s definitely not his manager because they meet almost everyday and there’s never a sign. 

At that moment, Minhyun knows where Jonghyun’s smirk is going. He wants to break out of the window but here is floor 49th and though his life sucks, he still wants to live.

"Easy, Hwang Minhyun,” says Jonghyun, with a glint in his eyes. “No one's gonna punch you here for ringing my Love Alarm. Don’t be so nervous.” He chuckles at the sight of his first love. It never crossed Jonghyun’s mind before that Minhyun can look so small. 

Minhyun doesn’t know where he has to hide his face. It’s going to get ugly, he knows it, he’s going to suffer the same pain that Jonghyun had been through. But somehow that angelic smile in Jonghyun’s face gives him hope that it will all be fine in the end. 

— fin. 


	2. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jonghyun — a game content creator is on the way to Busan by train with his long-time friend slash video editor Hwang Minhyun who is in denial with his feelings. On the train, they meet Jonghyun's old friend — Lee Taeyong.

“Can you imagine? The weather is nice, but why am I stuck in this 2-hour train ride with you?” Minhyun nags on Jonghyun’s ears as usual. “See, Jonghyun. Everyone is being lovey dovey with their partner.” He points at the seats around them, filled with couples of all ages. Jonghyun pokes at Minhyun’s waist with the point of his elbow. The prickling pain is traveling into one of Minhyun’s ribs. 

Minhyun zips his stream of talk right away when he notices the signal. He looks at his partner who is quietly scrunching his eyebrows beside him. With arms folded over his chest, Jonghyun slouches slightly against Minhyun’s side. His eyes are busy analyzing the stats on their online video channel — Boogie TV. 

A channel that mostly does reviews for video games. They’ve been building this channel from zero. It first started as a one-man show where Jonghyun would do everything started from brainstorming ideas, making scripts, filming, editing until managing the channel. 

It all changed one day when Jonghyun was flat sick on his bed. Minhyun who initially just wanted to be his helper in editing the video for one day, ended up joining in for the rest of the journey as a content creator until today. 

Minhyun takes a college degree in broadcasting so he knows exactly what to do to make the videos more interesting with his skills. 

Their friends were pessimistic about their teamwork because they seem like polar opposites from the outside. Minhyun is always very talkative, even overly confident while Jonghyun is more to the quiet side with lots of contemplation in his mind.

Much to their friends’ surprise, the two work pretty well together. Others would mistake his trait but Jonghyun feels comfortable with Minhyun’s straight-forwardness in giving critique to his works or even in their daily banter. As a matter of fact, Jonghyun thinks Minhyun can give him the clarity he needs, in the midst of his cloudy thoughts sometimes.

Since the day Minhyun came, the channel had been growing in terms of its contents. It was Minhyun’s idea to add more episodes of reviewing the interesting game machines from the arcades around the country or even abroad sometimes. Partly, it’s also a reason that Minhyun used to drag Jonghyun out of his studio. Just like today. 

Jonghyun huffs at the numbers on his tablet screen, ignoring Minhyun’s gaze from his side. Anyone can notice that Minhyun always pays attention to Jonghyun with a glint of endearment in his eyes, though he always denies it. He always says he just likes to keep an eye contact with everyone he’s talking to. 

It’s true but their close friends know that it’s just his excuse, because he still does it even when Jonghyun doesn’t even talk or look at him. 

“Jonghyun! Long time no see!”    
  
Minhyun’s focus is broken by the stranger’s voice. 

“Oh, Taeyongie.” Jonghyun raises from his seat. He grabs the man’s hand in a high five, pulls and bumps their shoulders on each other. “Wow, it’s been ages since our last meeting.” 

“Isn’t it more like a date though?” the man laughs with Jonghyun. Minhyun widens his eyes upon hearing the claim. He scans the man up and down from his seat. He’s not tall, but his figure is slender and he has unique hair color. He has an exotic face and big deep eyes like Jonghyun. 

“By the way. This is my editor, Hwang Minhyun.” Jonghyun suddenly introduces the man to Minhyun. 

Though it’s a bit cramped in their space, Minhyun intentionally stands up to tower over the man. Jonghyun rolls his eyes at his antics. He’s used to them. 

“Hwang Minhyun.” He keeps it short and flat while shaking the man’s hand.    
  
“Lee Taeyong. Nice to meet you.” Taeyong smiles at him, looking a bit flustered. 

“Are you with your friends?” Jonghyun asks Taeyong to break the ice.

“I’m traveling alone this time. My friend is waiting for me in Busan.” 

“Oh, where is your seat?” 

“5A” 

“You’re right next to us,” Jonghyun sounds excited. “Should I sit with you?” 

Minhyun swallows sharply at the idea. He wants to tug on Jonghyun’s hoodie to give him a sign that he doesn’t want to sit with any random passenger. But his pride holds him from it. He’s a grown-up, it would be childish to whine over such thing. 

Besides, Jonghyun had not seen Taeyong for a long time. He sure wants to catch up with his friend too. 

“Minhyunnie?” Jonghyun turns at Minhyun, looking earnestly. Minhyun already crumbles in half at the sight. He’s always weak to those puppy eyes. “Do you mind if I sit with Taeyong?” And now the way he asks for Minhyun’s permission is just too cute for Minhyun to handle. 

“No.. Go ahead.” Minhyun says it cool. “I can move to his seat.” He grabs his bag to move to Taeyong’s seat. “Thank you, Minhyun. I’m sorry,” murmurs Jonghyun. “I’ll buy you a nice meal later okay?” 

“It’s okay, Jonghyun.” Minhyun forces a smile. 

Minhyun’s seat is separated by the aisle from Jonghyun’s seat. While Taeyong sits next to the window. Despite his early silence, Jonghyun is now talking non-stop with Taeyong during the journey to Busan. Minhyun can’t help but to sulk a little inside at the change of the mood. 

He skims through a book while overhearing the two gamers’ conversation. From what Minhyun hears, Taeyong used to be a content creator that focused on video games too. He quit when he got recruited by a major game company in the U.S and now he’s here for vacation. 

A part of Minhyun is glad with the fact that Taeyong would only be here for a short span. 

30 minutes after the journey, the snack cart is making its way through the aisle. Jonghyun got a kimbap, potato chips and some canned soft drinks, while Minhyun takes out his lunch box set that he purchased at some shop in the station before he boarded the train. 

“You want some of mine, Jonghyun?” Taeyong offers him his sandwich. “But can I try your kimbap? They look tasty.” 

“Oh sure.” Jonghyun shares a few pieces to Taeyong. 

While sharing with Taeyong, Jonghyun can feel that Minhyun is unusually being silent during the journey. He just glances over to see what kind of kimbap Jonghyun gets from the snack cart while brushing through his hair with his fingers. The usual Minhyun would have giggled on his ears, while trying to steal some of his food. 

Jonghyun takes a piece of his kimbap and feeds it to Minhyun. “Here, Minhyunnie, too.” 

Minhyun pauses before widely opens his mouth, letting Jonghyun feed him. Jonghyun chuckles at the sight of Minhyun grinning from ear to ear while chewing with his mouth full. “You want more, Minhyun?” 

Minhyun nods. “Here take some of my lunch box too,” he passes all his food to Jonghyun’s table to let him try it.

Time flies as the mood has gotten better after the meal. Minhyun is softly humming to the music from his earphones while Jonghyun spends the rest of the journey by catching up with Taeyong about the games they played during the old times. 

Taeyong says goodbye to both Jonghyun and Minhyun after they get off the train, thanking them for letting him squeeze in between their trip. 

“Let me know when you come to New York, Jonghyun,” says Taeyong. “Bring your boyfriend too. He seems nice.” 

“Who?”   
  
“Minhyun.” 

“He’s no..” 

“Okay, we will.” Minhyun cuts in from Jonghyun’s back, all smiling, while conquering Jonghyun’s shoulders into his arm. 

“Yes, my fiance Jaehyun and I can show you around New York. For free.” Taeyong grins at the thought of couple tour. “Okay, see you two around someday. I’m already late to meet my friend.” He rushes out of the station first while waving happily at the two. 

“Minhyun. We’re not boyfriends.” Jonghyun turns his face at Minhyun after Taeyong left, questioning his previous act. 

“We were not. But from today, I think we should.” Minhyun looks at him closely in the eyes. “I’m done being denial with myself and with you when I’ve always been in love with you, Jonghyun.” He softly says it to Jonghyun. “So, can we?” 

Jonghyun bounces up to put his arm around Minhyun’s shoulders, dragging the taller man by the neck down to his level so he can whisper to his ear. “You’re dead, Hwang Minhyun. Of all the times, you confess to me in the middle of this crowded station.” 

“But, okay. Yes, we can. However let’s finish today’s work first.” Jonghyun quickly whispers it to Minhyun’s ear before he walks away faster from him. 

“Okay.” Minhyun smiles, chasing the person he adores the most.

— fin. 


	3. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day when Minhyun had to take care of their youngest son — Minki, a 3 y.o who fell sick at home when his husband Jonghyun was away. 

“Come on, little one. You have to eat,” said Minhyun over and over again, trying to convince his 3-year-old Minki to eat something. Minki shook his head. “Just one bite, please? For daddy?” Minhyun frowned his eyebrows. Pretended to be as sad as Minki. Minki shook his head even more eagerly while sucking on the ear of his white rabbit blankie. 

“You have to eat before you can take your strawberry syrup,” Minhyun referred to the cold medicine. “So later you’ll be healthy again and can play with Aaron hyung.” 

“I don’t want Aaron hyung. I want Dongho hyung!” Minki threw his little protest. “Aaron hyung sucks!” 

“Don’t say _ sucks,” _ Minhyun advised him, tilting his head to match the kid’s eyes. Made sure that he wanted all his three sons to get along. 

“Aaron hyung keeps ticklin my tummy! I don’t like it.” 

“That’s because Aaron hyung thinks you’re adorable.” Minhyun pat his soft hair. His eldest son — the 10-year-old smart boy was always the cheekiest one but he and Jonghyun knew Aaron was always a good brother for Minki and Dongho. He took care and protected the two little ones when Jonghyun and Minhyun had a quick work outside on the same time. 

“Daddy will tell him not to tickle you too often, okay?” Minhyun comforted Minki’s concern. The boy stared at him with a pair of teary eyes, his pale face was slightly reddened by the fever. 

“I want to play robot with Dongho hyung...” the little boy sniffled again, mentioning his second hyung — the 6-year-old strong healthy boy that always showered his little brother with warm hugs, snacks and cool toys. Minki always followed Dongho to almost everywhere in the house that sometimes made Aaron a little bit jealous.

“Yes, you can play with Dongho and Aaron hyung together. But only after you’re getting better, okay?” Minhyun lifted the spoon filled with some warm chicken porridge in front of Minki mouth. The kid dodged it. 

“I want Dongho hyung now!”    
  
“Now Dongho hyung is still at school.” 

“Then I want papa!” Minki started to throw his little tantrum and burst into tears.  _ “I want your papa too…” _ Minhyun wanted to cry inside. He felt a little useless today but he brushed off the negative thought. His baby needed him. 

“Papa is at work, sweetheart.” Minhyun put his hand over his son’s forehead, feeling the temperature. It’s slightly hotter than before. Unlike today, Minki usually behaved so well. He must feel so uncomfortable but a toddler like him often couldn’t explain it so he burst into tantrum instead. 

The young dad was worried this condition wouldn’t get any better as he’s been dealing to feed the baby for more than 30 minutes. He decided to dial his husband at work in a hurry. 

_   
“Yes, honey?” _ Minhyun felt instant relief when Jonghyun’s voice was heard over the phone. 

“Jonghyun, are you busy? We have a situation. Our baby doesn’t want to eat the porridge,” 

“I’m not a baby!” Overhearing the word, Minki corrected his dad in protest with his little hoarse voice.

“I know, baby.. I mean yes, big boy, daddy knows.” Minhyun smiled at him before getting back to Jonghyun on the phone. “And his temperature keeps on rising. What should I do? Should I take him to your clinic?” 

_ “Haha. Ok, I’ll be home soon. But while waiting, can you prepare some applesauce? Minki likes your applesauce,”  _ Jonghyun requested his husband who quickly prepared the said food as told. 

  
“Papa is home, Minki.” Jonghyun gave the sulking boy on the couch the softest warm hug. Minhyun smiled at the presence of his most favorite man like he's seeing his superhero.   
  
“Pa… I’m hungry…” the little boy whined weakly. Jonghyun could feel his temperature was still high.    
  
“That’s why you should eat when daddy said so, Minki..” Jonghyun told the kid. 

“But I feel… nosey.” 

“Nosey?” Minhyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Nosea...” Minki repeated his word but Minhyun still didn’t get it. 

“Nauseous, Minhyun. He feels nauseous,” Jonghyun corrected the word. “So our little Minki feels nauseous? Okay.. okay.. Papa is sorry. Papa should have stayed with daddy and you today.” Jonghyun picked up the kid from the couch and he held him to get some fresh air. 

“Look, daddy cook some delicious applesauce. You like his applesauce, don’t you? I promise it won’t make you nauseous,” Jonghyun convinced the boy. Minki nodded weakly at the request. “I want my teddy biscuit too, pa..” the boy mumbled at Jonghyun, referring to his favorite sweet biscuits. 

“Yes, of course, baby. Look, daddy is getting you the biscuits now.” Jonghyun pointed at Minhyun who was dashing to prepare for Minki's favorite food. 

“I’m not a baby...” Minki protested again, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder. This time softly as he’s lost his energy after crying and throwing tantrum for almost an hour. Jonghyun and Minhyun chuckled at their son. He’s the most precious thing in their universe. 

  
With Jonghyun’s help, finally Minhyun could be at peace. He was able to feed Minki and make the little boy eat his medicine too. After reading him a story book while sitting on the couch, Minki fell asleep in his arms. Jonghyun admired the quiet view from the back of the couch after he had done preparing lunch for his man and their little man. 

“Rest at home, honey,” Jonghyun approached them quietly, not to wake up Minki from his nap. “I’ll pick Dongho and Aaron from school and take them out for lunch later, okay?” He squeezed his husband’s broad shoulders, giving them a little massage. Minhyun turned back to look up at Jonghyun and nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Drive safely. I love you.” 

From the back, Jonghyun planted a light kiss on Minhyun’s lips, telling him that they’d be okay for the rest of the afternoon.

"I love you too." 

— fin.


	4. Bath Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun works as the bath and body supplies shopkeeper. One day, an interesting customer appears.

As usual, business is a little slow during weekdays at noon. It’s still one and a half hours before lunch and Jonghyun has done with checking all the inventory, so he decides to take out his favorite book and continue reading the unfinished chapters from behind the counter. 

10 minutes into the paragraphs, suddenly he hears the bell on the front door chime.  _ “A new customer!” _ The thought always excites him. 

“Good morning, welcome to the Bathology.” Jonghyun nods and smiles at the tall male customer. Not everyday Jonghyun sees a male customer in this store. He lets the fair-skinned gentleman browse around the store by himself yet expects that soon the man will need his assistance like most male customers do — so lost in the midst of all these soaps and fragrance. 

Jonghyun notices the man keeps circling around a certain area dedicated for bath bombs and salts for a while. Maybe it’s time to step in and offer him some of his help, Jonghyun thinks. 

“Good morning, sir. May I know if there’s anything particular item you’re looking for? I can recommend you some of the best sellers,” greets Jonghyun while smiling at the tall customer. He notices the man has a nice scent that keeps Jonghyun’s mind calm. 

“I’m not really interested in best sellers,” says the man with a tone that is not as nice as his scent. It’s direct and flat. “Well, I am very sensitive to scent. Like now, I can tell that you bathed this morning in something coconutty with a dash of olive.” He stares at Jonghyun. A bit too intensely for a stranger. 

Jonghyun widens his eyes at his random guess. “H..how did you know, sir?” 

The man smugs at Jonghyun’s admiration, turning his head back to a box of bath bomb in his hand. He’s trying to analyze the ingredients on the packaging. Jonghyun finds him a little arrogant yet interesting.    
  
“But you’re only half right though,” Jonghyun says. 

The man turns his head immediately at Jonghyun. When it comes to scent, no one would accuse him wrong even though it’s only a half.

“I didn’t bathe. I took a shower. Save water. Use shower. It’s what the government says.” 

“Funny,” the man scoffs. “You really said that to a customer while you’re running a bath supplies store yourself?” 

Jonghyun gulps at the sharp hit. The man is right. “You have your point there, sir. Impressive,” says Jonghyun, flustered. “So is this for personal use or for gift?” Jonghyun quickly shifts the topics. “Perhaps you want to try this sir?” He shows him one of his favorite scent among the collection. 

“It has grapefruit scent with a dash of lemon. It moisturizes and energizes the skin at the same time. It’s perfect for quick bath in the morning or late at night after the hard day at work,” Jonghyun describes. “It’s called  _ Morning Sunshine.  _ It’s my favorite.” 

“Hmm it’s like your smile. I like it,” he mutters after hearing the name. 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

“Please wrap them up. I’ll take two,” the male customer switches the topic. 

“Okay, sir," Jonghyun lets it go of the slightly unheard part. "Anything else I can get for you, sir?” 

“I think.. that’d be all,” says the customer, though his eyes are still roaming around the store. 

“Please follow me this way sir to make your payment.” Jonghyun guides him to the payment counter. 

“Do you want me to wrap it up with a ribbon as a gift, sir?” 

“No, no.. Please no. They’re for me.” 

“I see.” Jonghyun chuckles at the answer. He notices the man’s ears start shifting into slightly red color. Jonghyun thinks he’s cute. “Is this your first time using bath bomb, sir? Would you like me to explain how to use it?” 

The man nods at Jonghyun’s offer. There’s a glint of innocence in his eyes. 

“Okay, so first we have to get naked,” Jonghyun says and pauses when he sees the man widen his eyes at him upon hearing the first step. “What? Of course we have to get naked when we want to take a bath right?” Jonghyun blurts out to defend himself, but only to make the situation more awkward. “Wait. I mean... You! You have to get naked when taking a bath,” he fixes it. 

“Alright. I will,” says the customer. Jonghyun scoffs at his blunt response. What the hell they're talking about right now. Though Jonghyun admits he would really love where this conversation leads if it were talked with a boyfriend.

“Okay, then fill the tub half way," Jonghyun continues. "Suit yourself with the right temperature. I prefer it warm but..” 

“Me too, by the way,” cuts the customer, suddenly grinning like a fool. 

“I didn’t ask.. But, anyway. When the water has reached half way, you can drop in the bomb and enjoy yourself.” 

“Alright.” 

“Don’t forget to remove the wrapper before dropping the bath bomb,” adds Jonghyun.

“I know, Mr. Kim Jonghyun. I’m new with this but I’m not stupid.”

“Wait. How did you know my name?” Jonghyun wonders. 

“Your nametag, obviously,” the customer points at Jonghyun’s chest, a golden nametag is attached over his light blue apron. Jonghyun laughs at his foolishness. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask about my name?” the man shoots back. 

“Mr. Hwang Minhyun,” says Jonghyun. “It’s written on your credit card,” Jonghyun answers before Minhyun can shoot him the same stupid question of  _ how did you know my name  _ like his _ .  _

“Not bad,” says Minhyun. Eyes are fixed on Jonghyun’s movement as he’s finishing the payment process. 

The next question the man pops is totally out of Jonghyun’s prediction. 

“It’s almost lunch break. Would you like to have a lunch with me after this? There's a delicious Italian restaurant next door...” 

— fin. 


	5. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of young gardener Kim Jonghyun and young master Hwang Minhyun.

_“Quick! Find him!” _Jonghyun heard a ruckus from inside the mansion. _“Find the young master! Or we’ll be in trouble!”_

“Jonghyun ah! Do you see young master Minhyun?” yelled Butler Han urgently as he was running toward Jonghyun’s direction. Jonghyun was about to answer but Butler Han had turned toward another direction before hearing Jonghyun’s answer.

“But he was up there…” Jonghyun mumbled to himself, pointing up to the rooftop where the young master was sitting quietly with his pile of books. The sun was shining on him. _“Doesn’t he feel hot under this scorching sun,”_ Jonghyun thought.

Minhyun looked down on Jonghyun from above with a glint of anger in his eyes. He didn't want to be disturbed. He placed his finger in front of his mouth, gesturing the young gardener to keep quiet about his whereabouts.

“Do you always read up there?” asked Jonghyun, suddenly feeling the curiousity after the butler and the maids were nowhere to be seen. “Isn’t it more comfortable to read in your study room?”

“It’s none of your business, mister gardener,” answered the young master. Clearly from the tone, Jonghyun knew that he’d been spoiled for all his life. Jonghyun heard from his mother though, that the only son of Hwang family had been sick since he was a kid. She told Jonghyun to always be nice if he met him so Jonghyun decided to just let it go.

“I’m just concerned that you might get dizzy and fall,” said Jonghyun.

“Why would I get dizzy huh?” said Minhyun, like he’d just heard an offensive word from Jonghyun. “Ah? Is it because I’m sick?” He raised an eyebrow at Jonghyun. Minhyun was frustrated at everyone for treating him like a baby in his house. 

“No. I’m just afraid that you’ll break your leg. I don't want to see a sick man with a broken leg. That will be very sad, I think I might cry,” said Jonghyun nonchalantly. _“Asshole,”_ and he added quietly.

“I can hear you, asshole,” said the young master from the rooftop. “I’m sick. Not deaf.”

Jonghyun looked up and grinned at Minhyun, trying to act innocent before he broke into a light chuckle. Fortunately, Minhyun found the situation as amusing as Jonghyun did. He then lightly tossed down a book for Jonghyun to catch.

“Here. Do you want to read that?” he asked. “But wait. Can you read?”

“Of course I can. I’m a gardener, not an illiterate,” Jonghyun copied Minhyun’s tone from earlier. Minhyun scoffed at the remarks. 

“Fine. Read it. Then tell me what it’s about in 3 days.”

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow,” said Jonghyun. “I’ve read this book before, though only a half way.” He twirled the book around with his finger.

"That’s good. But I can’t tomorrow..”

“Why?”

“The damn usual hospital checkup..” said Minhyun. His voice sounded weak.

“No worries. I’ll see you in 3 days then.”

“What’s your name?” asked Minhyun.

“I'm Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun.”

“And you know my name?” 

“Young Master Hwang,” Jonghyun answered confidently. He could feel the sun was getting higher. It shone brightly over Minhyun’s face like he’s an angel. Jonghyun put a hand over his face and squinted his eyes, trying to get focus on Minhyun as he’s talking to him.

“My name is Hwang Minhyun, you idiot..”

When Jonghyun did, he saw the man smiling at him from above.

— fin. 


	6. Playfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minki asked Jonghyun to help him at his host club.

Romantic jazz music and the sound of soft humming chattering, intervening with the clicking wine glasses were filling Jonghyun’s ears in this late evening. It felt so strange for him to be in this place, Minki’s workplace — or Ren, as his flatmate preferred to be addressed when they were at his sacred business place. 

Minki had been running this high prestige host club for three years. Jonghyun got goosebumps when he heard the idea for the first time. But Minki insisted that it’s a legal business that offered nothing but psychological  _ comfort _ to men. No physical thing was allowed in this club, but when you worked in this kind of line, everything could be borderline. 

_ Earlier in the morning _

_ “I’m not gonna pour some drinks for the old men, you crazy!” Jonghyun protested from the kitchen.  _

_ “Oh don’t be silly, Jonghyun-ah. Besides, you aren’t eligible to be a host,” said Minki, while fixing his contact lenses in the bathroom. “I admit you’re handsome but you’re lack of… hmm how should I call it..”  _

_ “Gayness?” _

_ “Hey!” Minki yelled. “That’s not the word. It’s more like you’re lack of allure? Or at least sense of fashion. I mean, look at you. Why are you wearing those?” Minki pointed at Jonghyun’s big bright yellow hoodie while grabbing his bowl of cereal from the kitchen counter.  _

_ “It’s comfortable.” Jonghyun poured some milk into Minki’s cereal bowl.  _

_ “Thanks. Anyway, you just gotta help me with serving and the billing thing,” said Minki. “What I mean by serving is literally serving, bringing the drinks from the bar to the guest table by using the tray. No man is gonna touch you.”  _

_ Jonghyun groaned at the details.  _

_ “At least without my permission,” Minki added. Jonghyun widened his eyes.  _

_ “I really don’t trust you on this, you know that?!” Jonghyun grumbled but he couldn’t turn down the request. Minki was always kind to him and his family. When Jonghyun struggled with money, Minki gladly helped him by sharing his flat. Jonghyun could never forget it.  _

***

Jonghyun set his mind straight before he entered the club from the back door for staff. It’s only a one-day job. Minki’s usual assistant will be back tomorrow. Minki promised that he wouldn’t get involved with any customer like any of his hosts. Everything would be under control. 

It’s unfamiliar for Jonghyun to watch Minki as Ren — the most famous host and owner of the Paradise Host Club. Jonghyun admitted his flatmate got the charisma to charm his customers. He knew how to engage his customers in a deep heart-to-heart talk, he’s full of compassion and knew how to place himself from other’s point of view. More than comfort, Jonghyun felt like those men were also seeking for advice from him. 

“See? It’s nothing physical. It’s all about the talk, Jonghyun-ah,” said Minki when he approached Jonghyun on the payment counter on his 5-minute break. “Oh wait or should I call you  _ JR _ while we’re here?” Minki referred to the code name Jonghyun wanted to use. Jonghyun rolled his eyes in whatever. 

“Whaddup, sweet pumpkin?” A gentleman in his expensive suit cut in between their chatter. He slid a hand through Minki’s waist, continued with placing a peck on his neck. “I miss you. Have you been waiting for me?” the man continued. Jonghyun widened his eyes at the sight, right when Minki just finished his preach about the no-physical. 

“Oh, relax, Jonghyun. He’s an exception,” said Minki, leaning his back a bit too leisurely on the man. “Aaron, this is my flatmate, Kim Jonghyun.” Minki introduced the man to Jonghyun. “But today we must call him JR.” Minki winked at Aaron. 

Aaron shook Jonghyun’s hand in a firm grip. Clearly the man was confident. “Hi, Jonghyun. Nice to meet you. I’m Minki’s boyfriend,” said Aaron. 

“Oh that’s explained,” Jonghyun muttered. Minki never told him about Aaron. He always said all his guests were like his clients. He didn’t want to be emotionally involved with them. Except this one maybe. 

“See ya later, Jonghyun.” Minki gestured at Jonghyun that he would take Aaron upstairs to his office room. “Keep the guests busy for me.” 

“What?” Jonghyun gaped at him. “H.. how?” 

“Just go ask one of my boys if the customers were looking for someone.” Minki quickly instructed, referring to his hosts. He didn’t want to keep Aaron waiting. 

Jonghyun sighed. He felt bad about this but he tried to compose and re-assure himself that everything was still under control. 

One hour into the business, Jonghyun found himself enjoying the work behind the payment counter. Growing up poor, Jonghyun was always interested with job that involved money. He’s majoring in accounting anyway. Though unfortunately he still couldn’t manage a job he wanted at the accounting firms in the capital. 

As he’s waiting, he browsed through the club income & expense report and found it could use a bit of good management. Jonghyun thought maybe later he should offer Minki his skill as a return for his kindness. 

“JR hyung!” Hyunbin — one of the hosts called him. “Can you help me? Table 9 ordered his drink but the bartender is a little busy at the moment, so can you bring the drinks to their table?” Hyunbin pleaded before he rushed to his table with a customer. 

Jonghyun was left with no choice. He brought the drinks to table 9. 

“Here’s your drink, sir. One Caprioska and one Grapefruit ade,” Jonghyun recited the names almost automatically as told by the bartender. 

There were two male customers at the table and both said nothing. Jonghyun didn’t pay attention to their faces. He only saw one of them was wearing a pair of polished black leather shoes that were too shiny for Jonghyun and he smelled kinda musky. 

“Wait a minute,” one of the customers suddenly stopped him from leaving their table. “How much are you per hour?” he asked. Jonghyun swallowed sharply at the question. He almost couldn’t believe that it’s happening. The first time since he was born, a stranger just deadass asked him about his price right in front of his face. 

Jonghyun took a look at the customer’s face. Though most people would find his sharp features very charming, Jonghyun didn’t like him at all. He looked a bit too cunning and cocky in Jonghyun’s eyes. 

“I’m not for sale!” Jonghyun announced sternly. There’s a warning in his tone. 

“Don’t play it hard. It’s not everyday you had the luxury to see me,” said the man nonchalantly from his seat. He leaned back and crossed his legs. 

“And who are you again?” Jonghyun squinted one of his eye. The man’s expression shifted at the question. There’s a challenge burning in his eyes. 

“Where is Ren?” he asked. 

“He’s with another customer.” 

“I see,” he replied. His eyes were fixed on Jonghyun’s face before he scanned him from head to toe, trailing every inch of him like he wanted to strip Jonghyun naked with his eyes. 

Jonghyun felt uncomfortable by the action. “Excuse me. What were you doing just now?!” 

“Checking you out,” the man put it bluntly. “You’re not bad. Though I’m still questioning why Ren would hire you as a host. You’re clearly lack of…  _ allure. _ ” 

Jonghyun growled at the word. It’s the second time he’s heard of that word today. “First, I’m not an employee here. I’m just here to help for a day,” said Jonghyun, leaning closer to the customer, looking him down from his higher angle. “Second, who the hell are you?! For judging people only by the appearance!” Jonghyun was boiling. 

“Interesting,” said the customer, his gaze was intensely burning into Jonghyun’s eyes whose expression automatically shifted from angry to confused at his remarks.  _ “What a lunatic,” _ Jonghyun thought to himself. 

“Oh, Mr. Hwang Minhyun. You’re here.” Minki broke the tension down. “Pardon me for the discomfort. This is my friend Kim Jonghyu.. I mean JR. He’s just here to help me as a cashier or waiter for a day. Please don’t mind him.” Minki nudged Jonghyun away, signaling him to evacuate to the safer area quickly. Jonghyun did, feeling his back was burning as Minhyun was still staring at him from the back until he disappeared behind the counter. 

Few weeks later.

Jonghyun finally got accepted to the accounting firm he always aimed for as an analyst. He polished his shoes and wore his suit sharply. Ready to embrace the new life. He’s waiting in the meeting room with other new recruits for the first briefing.

“Good morning, everyone,” A lady greeted as she’s entering the room with some of the executives. Jonghyun stood up and bowed his head down with everyone. 

“Welcome to our firm. I’m Lee Shinyoung, as your team manager here,” said the lady. Her tone was friendly and Jonghyun felt at ease. But suddenly Jonghyun felt the side of his face was like burning from an unusual stare of someone at the executives section but he didn’t want to be rude on his first day. 

Miss Lee introduced all the managers and the directors to the new recruits. “And finally this is our co-founder and also our vice president, Mr. Hwang Minhyun,” she concluded the introduction.

Jonghyun looked at the vice president’s seat direction and found his eyes were looking a bit too intensely at Jonghyun. 

_ “Shit,” _ Jonghyun cursed inside. It’s him. The man who mistook him as a host and asked for his price at Minki’s club. This could get ugly. Jonghyun raked his brain for a memory from that night. All he could remember was their unfinished argument. But in Jonghyun’s defense, that man deserved it. 

For now Jonghyun could only wish that the man wouldn’t remember any of their encounter. But from his heating stare, Jonghyun knew for sure that he remembered everything. 

— fin.


	7. Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun asks Aaron for some advice about his first time with Jonghyun.

“Hyung, can I talk to you?” He tapped him lightly on the shoulder in front of his class room. “In secret,” he added. 

“Sure. What is it, Minhyun?” Aaron seems interested, following the tall boy to a secluded area near the campus library. 

“Don’t freak out. Don’t think of me as weird either,” Minhyun circles around with his words. “I just don’t know whom I should talk about this to..”

“Yeah, go on. Don’t worry. You can ask me _anything._”

“Okay,” Minhyun swallows. “When you first did it with Minki… Did it hurt?”

“Did what?”

“You know.. sex..”

“Oh..” Aaron widens his eyes yet manages to compose himself. “Hmm, honestly a bit. But then we tried more, got adjusted and worked it out.” He clears his throat, feeling a little awkward. “What is it? Did Jonghyun say it hurt?”

“No,” Minhyun murmurs, shaking his head. “It’s not like that. Jonghyun was very kind but it’s just though we had tried several positions, it seemed that I still couldn't get it… through him.”

Aaron tries hard to hold his snort because he doesn’t want to hurt Minhyun’s feeling. Everyone can’t be instantly good on his first time. “Okay,” Aaron sorts his thoughts out. “Do you want me to give you some tips on how you two should do it?” Minhyun nods at the offer. He thinks it’s better to learn from his trusted senior than from internet. Besides, Aaron and Minki seem to be much in love. Maybe Minhyun can learn a thing or two from them.

***

Back at home 

“Jonghyun… what if we.. you know.. do you want to try it again?” Minhyun shoots his luck, while tidying up the fresh fruits in their fridge. 

“I don’t know, Minhyun-ah… I’m curious but I’m afraid I would suck again.” Jonghyun replies, while picking up some of his laundry off the drying rack. 

“No no.. Don’t say that. You didn’t suck at it.” Minhyun goes closer to Jonghyun to smooth the stuck out strands from Jonghyun’s hair. “It was our first time and I was partly at fault too.” He cups Jonghyun’s face. “So what do you think? Should we give it another shot?” asks Minhyun. Jonghyun looks at him, somehow his words thrill Jonghyun. Though last time they only managed to spend most of their time to press on each other's body heavily. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t press so hard on each other’s body.” Jonghyun tries to analyze the previous situation. “Instead, you should _push_ it toward me! Try to use more of your strength.”

Minhyun can’t help but getting his ears reddened by his boyfriend’s remarks. “Jong.. Jonghyun-ah..” he stutters. He remembers that Aaron also gave him the similar advice. That Minhyun should try to thrust forward more instead of just pressing around.

_“Don’t you have that urge? To push forward to your boyfriend when he’s all bare in front of you? Cause I always do for Minki.”_ Aaron’s words are echoing in his mind. It is true he also has that urge. Always actually, even today, at this moment. It was just he tried to hold it because the thought of it made him worried that Jonghyun could get hurt.

There is still concern yet also challenge in his mind. However, this time he’s all prepared and he thinks he knows how to make Jonghyun more comfortable before receiving his. And looking at his boyfriend’s face, Minhyun knows that Jonghyun also seems eager to try it again. 

“Let’s do it, Jonghyun-ah!” He clasps both of Jonghyun’s hands tightly in his hands, he brings them to his lips , stamping some kisses on them. Jonghyun grins at Minhyun and replies with planting a kiss on his cheek before he drags Minhyun to their bedroom. 

— fin.


	8. Vaccine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good uncle Minhyun has to take his only niece to the doctor today. There he meets Doctor Kim and all his quirkiness.

Minhyun is awakened by the vibration and sound of his phone on the bedside table. He is blindly searching for his phone and glances at the screen the moment he manages to grab it. 

There are messages from his sister flooding in to his phone. 

**[Big Sis]**

_ 09:16 _

Minhyun!

Where are you?

Are you awake?

I tried to call you

Anyway. Whatever.

Help me.

_ 09:17 _

Can you take my daughter

to the pediatric clinic today?

_ 09:18 _

Subin needs to get her vaccine today.

It must be today. Okay?

Hey! Minhyun!!!

Why you always wake up so late.

This is an emergency!!!

**[Minhyun]**

_ 09:25 _

Go with Subin’s dad. 

I’m busy.

Bye. 

  
  


**[Big Sis]**

_ 09:25 _

Don’t you dare Hwang Minhyun!

Subin’s dad is having a meeting too.

I won’t ask for your help if he can.

Come on!

**[Minhyun]**

_ 09:27 _

Tell ahjumma to take Subinnie.

**[Big Sis]**

_ 09:28 _

Hey!

Lazy man!

You know how much Subin likes you.

You’re his most favorite uncle.

**[Minhyun]**

_ 09:29 _

Well of course.

She only has one uncle.

**[Big Sis]**

_ 09:30 _

[audio record sent]

[play]

_ Uncle Minhyun, I love youuuu~ _

_ Subinnie miss uncle Minhyun! _

**[Minhyun]**

_ 09:32 _

_ Ugh fine. Alright. _

_ Alright.  _

_ Be there in 30 mins.   
  
_

**[Big Sis]**

_ 09:32 _

Yes!

That’s my brother!

See ya. Drive safely.

Still half-covered in his blanket, while rubbing his face, Minhyun grumbles at his sister’s tactic. How could he reject Subin’s cheerful voice that’s full of innocence with a cold heart? Everyone knows he is her favorite uncle and little does everyone know that his cute little niece is also his favorite since the day she was born. 

Minhyun gets up from his bed and prepares for the day. He grabs a can of his favorite pear juice from the fridge and drives to his sister’s place.

At his sister’s place.

“Uncle Minhyun!” Subin shrieks, running toward Minhyun when she sees her favorite uncle stepping into the apartment. 

“Ouch!” Minhyun pretends like he's about to fall when Subin crashes into his embrace. “Hello, Subinnie. You’re like a little Bumblebee, speeding through red lights.” Minhyun cradles her head in his arms and pats it gently. 

“What’s a bubble bee?” 

“Bumble. Bumble-bee,” Minhyun corrects her. “It’s a car-robot from my favorite movie. He has a bright yellow color, just like your sweater,” he explains. Subin listens to him attentively, absorbing every word. “Do you know there’s also a robot named Optimus Prime?” asks Minhyun. 

“Alright, enough there, nerd,” Minhyun’s sister interrupts his story before he turns Subin into The Transformers avid enthusiast like he is. 

“What’s a nerd, mommy? Is it someone like Uncle Minhyun?” Subin shows her curiosity.    
  
Minhyun shoots a glare that screams ‘see what you’ve done here’ to his sister. She glares back at him.

“Then it must be something cool. I want to be a nerd too. Like Uncle Minhyun!” Subin says in her most confident tone. Minhyun laughs at the remarks while his sister chuckles bitterly at her only daughter’s statement. 

“Uncle really doesn’t have anyone but Subin in this family,” Minhyun softly strokes Subin’s hair. “Let’s buy strawberry ice cream after seeing the doctor, shall we?” Subin cheers in loud excitement at the plan. 

At the children's specialist clinic

Minhyun takes Subin to the children’s clinic not far from his sister’s place. He thanks the heaven and earth that the place isn’t packed with people which means he doesn’t have to wait long in queue. 

“Uncle, you said we’re going to get ice cream.” asks Subin. 

“We will. But first we have to see the doctor. You need to get your flu shot.” 

“I don’t want to..” Subin starts to whine now that the moment is closer. 

“Oh, come on, Subin. You have to. Remember what your mom said at home?” 

“It hurts. I’m scared!” Subin sucks her thumb and starts biting her nail nervously. 

Minhyun rubs the outer part of her arm to calm her down. “It does a bit painful. But..” Minhyun weights down his tone. “If you didn’t get the flu shot now, you’re gonna feel even more painful in the future.” 

“Why?”

“Remember when grandpa got sick in the hospital?” says Minhyun. Subin nods at the question. “You see how hard it was for grandpa and how sad it was for grandma and your mom.” 

“Grandpa cannot eat his favorite food.” Subin calls her memory.    
  
“Yes, that’s right. You can’t eat your favorite ice cream too if you’re sick.” 

Subin eyes get watery at Minhyun’s words. 

“But don’t worry, Subin!” Minhyun quickly fixes his context. “We can prevent it from happening, by seeing the doctor today. You can do it for uncle right? Our Subin is a brave young girl.” 

Minhyun pats her back gently. Subin still looks a bit scared however he slowly can see the fire in Subin’s eyes. After all she’s a part of Hwang’s family, the bravery must also run in her blood. 

Minhyun lets Subin browse through the story books in the clinic’s waiting room while he’s watching her from his seat. Sometimes he glances at the pediatrician’s room when the door is slightly opened every time the nurse makes her way to deal with some errands. 

_ “That must be Doctor Kim Jonghyun.”  _ Minhyun thought to himself. He looks young, maybe the same age as him. Sometimes he can see him smiling so sweetly from between the gap. 

Minhyun wanders his eyes around the waiting room and notices the achievement that are neatly displayed on the wall.  _ “He seems smart. Graduated from a good university. Attended many seminars. He even looks cute in these photos.” _ Minhyun gasps and pauses his inner thought. 

“What are you looking, uncle?” Subin looks up to him while hugging on one of Minhyun’s legs. “Why are your ears red?” 

“Oh Subin..” Minhyun gets a bit flustered. “Nothing. Just looking at the photos and these certificates on the wall.” 

“Doctor Kim is funny,” Subin says. 

“Is he?” 

“He sings a song when giving a shot.”

“What song?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard before.” Subin shrugs her shoulders at the question. 

“Patient Number 8, Little Miss Subin,” the nurse calls from the doctor’s room. 

“Oh, that’s us. Let’s go, Subinnie,” Minhyun holds her hand, bringing her to the doctor's room. 

“Hello~ Good morning, Subin,” greeted Doctor Kim. His voice is crunchy and the tone sounds pleasant in Minhyun’s ears. 

“Are you ready for the shot today? Since Subin comes with daddy today, let’s be brave okay? Doctor has prepared a sticker for Subin after the shot.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not his dad.” Minhyun chuckles at the awkwardness. “I’m Hwang Minhyun. Subin’s uncle. She’s my older sister’s daughter.” 

“Favorite uncle,” Subin adds in more detail. Minhyun pats her head twice. 

“Oh my. I’m sorry, Subin’s uncle. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hwang. I’m Kim Jonghyun. Subin’s doctor.” Jonghyun introduces himself. “Favorite doctor? No? Yes?” He throws a look at Subin. Subin nods and grins at the question. Jonghyun smiles at her “Aaaw. Good girl, Subinnie.” He pats her head twice just like how Minhyun usually does. 

Minhyun smiles at the gesture. He looks away when Jonghyun shifts his vision at him. Minhyun notices that Jonghyun’s wallpaper has Pokemon pattern. “D..do you like Pokemon?” Minhyun shoots a question to divert the attention. 

“Oh yes, I do,” the doctor answers. “Kids love them too. Right, Subin?”

“Yes. I like Jigglypuff.” Subin is excited by the topic. “But this morning, uncle Minhyun told me about Bubble… Bumblebee. I think it’s a yellow Pokemon.” 

Jonghyun turns his eyes to Minhyun with a questionable look. 

“It’s not a Pokemon, Subin. I told you it’s from my favorite movie.” 

“Oh, you like Transformers?” Jonghyun asks. 

“Apparently I do.” Minhyun blushes furiously. Jonghyun just giggles at the fact before he continues with his work. 

“Okay, from this chart. It will be the fourth time she gets this vaccine…” Jonghyun starts to explain about the procedure to Minhyun. Subin listens closely though she still can’t understand the difficult terms. 

“So don’t worry, okay Subin? It doesn’t hurt, it will only sting a little and quickly like a bumblebee,” Jonghyun describes. Minhyun can’t help but smile at his cute description. 

Jonghyun starts to hum a song in preparation as both the uncle and his little niece are watching his action in wonder. The nurse helps to gently roll up Subin’s sleeve while Subin doesn’t even notice because she’s busy watching Jonghyun.    
  
“Na na na na… Badum badum~♫ chee kee pee waw waw brpp brrr ♫ Wow wow wow!” he mouths the melody in funny sounds to distract Subin from the needle. Minhyun tries hard to suppress his laughter. 

Then Jonghyun swiftly rubs a sheet of alcohol swab on the soft skin of her upper arm and injects the needle, followed by inserting the vaccine. His movements are so skillful in Minhyun’s eyes. 

“Pshiewwww! Pow! Pow!” Jonghyun hums the final tune. “ All done. Like magic!” He flickered his fingers in the sky, imitating the fireworks. 

Jonghyun puts a little colorful adhesive bandage on the injected spot. “Look, doctor puts the one with bear, honey and little bumblebee drawing on it. Thank you for being brave today, Subinnie.” Jonghyun praises the little girl. Subin flashes a proud smile to everyone in the room. She feels like she has accomplished a big challenge this morning. 

“Here’s a sticker for the brave Subin.” Jonghyun hands her a sheet of hologram Pokemon stickers from his drawer. “See, there’s also a Jigglypuff there.” He points at it. Feeling content while looking at Subin’s full of admiration eyes. “Thank you, doctor! You’re the best!” She giggles while showing a big thumb up to Jonghyun. 

“Oh, and this is for Uncle Minhyun.” Jonghyun smiles and hands him another sticker sheet that is filled with the robot characters from the Transformers. “Thank you for your hard-work today.” 

Minhyun loses his sentence. He is flustered yet finds it amusing. “That’s why you were giggling when you knew I like Transformers,” says Minhyun after he finds what he wants to say. Jonghyun laughs at him. 

“Feel free to take it, Mr. Hwang. Consider it a souvenir as your first time visiting my clinic,” Jonghyun adds. “See you again for the next appointment, Subinnie,” Jonghyun bids them goodbye. 

Minhyun walks out hand in hand with Subin from the clinic. Subin is skipping in light steps as she feels happy with her accomplishment and the fancy sticker in her hand, while Minhyun stays quiet. His head is filled with curiosity. He wants to know more about the doctor but he doesn’t really know what to do. 

As they are walking to the parking area. Minhyun notices that Jonghyun walks a few metres behind them when he turns back to watch out for the passing cars for Subin. 

“Oh, are you going home?” Minhyun shoots him a question when Jonghyun is walking closer toward his direction. 

Jonghyun smiles at him. “Yes, Mr. Hwang. Subin is my last patient for today.” 

  
“D..do you want to get some ice cream?” Minhyun automatically blurts out an offer. He doesn’t want to sound that frontal but it is what it sounds like. Jonghyun pauses for a while. Minhyun is ready to withdraw his offer but Jonghyun beats him with a twinkle in his eyes and an answer that Minhyun has been hoping for.

“Yes, sure.” 

— fin. 


	9. Re-Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick writing exercise. ;)

It is a very stressful situation for Minhyun. He needs to win this deal for his boss has put his throat on the line. If he lost it, their business consulting firm would have to take another loan from the bank, or worse, file for bankruptcy. However, two hours into the negotiation and this potential client has already seemed to put her favour toward Jonghyun’s firm. She just hasn’t hit the gavel yet. 

Every Minhyun’s problem nowadays begins with Kim Jonghyun. The man is always ahead, tricky, full of surprises and out of the box. Minhyun just can’t predict his steps next. It was way easier when he and Jonghyun still worked together as a team in the same firm. They used to complete each other. Minhyun and his flawless management skills, Jonghyun and his brave creative ideas. 

Now that Jonghyun has resigned and works for a rival company, the nightmares start coming at Minhyun even in broad daylight. 

“I can’t believe we lost against them again this month!” Minhyun’s boss — Mr. Park slams his fist on the meeting table. “Why did you bother to prepare the presentation, if you’re just gonna lose like this, Manager Hwang? Are you still an intern?! Embarrassing.” The boss clicks his tongue. “I should have sent Manager Kang instead, maybe we still had the chance to win that deal,” he says in front of everyone. 

Minhyun remains silent in his seat, clenching his fists under the table. People can call him a freak or even a bastard, he can bear them all, but to be called as incompetent when he has already had 10 years of experience in this field really hurts his pride. 

“Hey.” Mr. Park calls. “Are you mad?” 

“No, sir.” Minhyun loosens a bit of the tension on his jaw. 

“Then get your stupid face out of this company if you still have conscience. I’m sick of it.” 

“I apologise, sir. I will submit my resignation letter tomorrow.” Minhyun bows his head in front of the staff in the meeting room before he excuses himself. 

_ “That useless guy. He’s used to be the ace of this firm.” _ Mr. Park’s voice still can be heard in Minhyun’s ears as he’s closing the door behind his back.  _ “Look at him now. He’s nothing without Manager Kim. We shouldn’t have let Manager Kim resign from his position.” _

He is nothing without Manager Kim.

Nothing without… 

“Fuck!” Minhyun curses for the first time in his workplace. It used to be a holy ground where he always kept his speech and manner but today he just can’t bear the humiliation. He rushes to his office and sweeps all the essentials from his desk into his bag.

“Whoa. What are you doing hyung?” One of his close staff  questions his out of character behaviour. Minhyun doesn’t say a word. He just grabs whatever he can think of before he zips his bag and leaves the office. 

After what has just happened, he doesn’t have any energy left to explain to his teammate. Ten years of working has just vanished in few minutes with him being discarded like garbage by his boss, the one he used to respect and trust. The one that he chose over Jonghyun. 

***

As usual, Jonghyun arrives late at his apartment. 11.14 PM. “What a life,” Jonghyun scoffs at himself. He’s tired but there’s a satisfaction in being tired today, especially after winning an important deal against a damn firm where he used to work. 

Jonghyun smiles, recalling the dumbfounded expression of Minhyun when Mrs. Han announced the result. “That fool,” Jonghyun sighs. “I kinda feel bad for him. But this is work.” 

Jonghyun hums and skips in happy steps until his eyes catch a shape of a man slumping on the floor in front of his apartment’s door. “What the hell!” Jonghyun pauses his feet in a brief shock before he notices the identity of the stranger. “Hey! Don’t sit in front of my house. You’re blocking my access. Hello? Are you drunk?” He squats to poke the stranger, trying to wake him up. 

“Jonghyunaaah…” 

“Oh God. Minhyun. You reek of booze!” 

“Jonghyun…. My Jonghyunnn…” Minhyun whines, throwing his arms out to cling on Jonghyun. Jonghyun groans at the weight on his shoulders. “Why did you break up with me?” Minhyun starts crying. “Why did you dump me?” 

Jonghyun takes a deep breath, knowing what lies ahead in front of him this midnight. He fears a few things in life and one of them is the drunk Minhyun. His ex rarely drinks but once he drinks, it’d be a long night for both of them. Long as in waiting for him to stop crying and wailing for hours, pouring all his heart out, repeating the same old stories since he was a baby over and over again and not letting Jonghyun go anywhere including the toilet. 

“I’m tired, Minhyun! Please let me go.” Jonghyun tries to escape from the taller’s weight but it’s too late. He’s already glued himself to Jonghyun. 

“I’m tired too!” Minhyun snaps back. “Take me with you! Anywhere you go. I’m not letting you go again.” 

“Urgh. Okay. Fine.. fine. Let’s get up first.” Jonghyun tries to get Minhyun up on his feet. He holds Minhyun with his left arm, letting the bigger lean on his shoulder, while he’s unlocking the door with his right hand. 

“You..you’ve chant.. changed your bass.. password…” Minhyun slurs his words. 

“Safety first. Gotta protect myself from intruders. Like now for example. Argh! The hell!” Jonghyun groans as Minhyun leans his body to Jonghyun’s back, unintentionally pressing the smaller flat to the door. “Can you stand up straight for a sec!”

“Yes, sir!” Minhyun suddenly stands up straight and puts his hand on the side of his temple, giving his salute to Jonghyun before he starts to wobble to the back again. Jonghyun quickly grabs and pulls him forward to balance him. 

“Gosh. Hwang Minhyun! You’re so dead!” Jonghyun raises his voice. “Quick, get inside!” he orders the drunk man who follows him like a kid. 

“Jonghyun…” 

“Jonghyunnnnn!!” Minhyun calls again after he lets out a hiccup. 

“Jonghyunnnaaaa!!! You shit!!” Minhyun yells from the bottom of his lung, a yell that makes Jonghyun glare at him with his deadliest stare. 

“Please respond to me?” Minhyun grins like a fool at him. 

Jonghyun takes a slow deep breath before he flatly responds to the drunk man while taking off his own necktie. “What is it?”

“Do you see my bag? I don’t see my bag.” 

“It’s in your hand,” Jonghyun says. “Your damn right hand.” 

“Oh, it is. I’ve been looking for it.” 

“Idiot,” Jonghyun curses under his breath. 

“What?! You little asshole.” Minhyun curses back after he heard him. “I’m not an idiot! I am very very very smart. I’m even smarter than you!” He throws out his protest. “They said I’m nothing without you but it’s not true!” 

“I am tired today, Minhyun. Okay? Let’s not drag this out.” 

“And I am fired today.” 

“What?” 

“Mr. Park said I am nothing without Manager Kim. Haha.. Manager Kim… That little fucker.” Minhyun scoffs while swaying in his steps. “Wait. Oh, that’s you.” He snickers and laughs loudly at Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun plops himself down on the nearest couch. He’s very tired and he feels sorry for Minhyun who is still laughing like an idiot in front of him. Somehow Jonghyun can see the despair beyond his manic laughter. 

“Come here, Minhyun.” Jonghyun reaches out his hand for Minhyun to grab it. Minhyun remains still at his standing point while still scoffing by himself. 

“Why? Do you think I would need your help? Do you think I look pathetic?!” Minhyun raises his voice. "You will say that I'm terrible in reading people's characters again, won't you?" 

True. It is his fault if he can't read Mr. Park's characters well. Unlike Minhyun, Jonghyun had sensed the ruthless side of the company's CEO from long way before. That's why he wanted to leave. But Minhyun was stubborn. He insisted on staying, forcing Jonghyun to take the same decision as him. Jonghyun didn't want to be controlled. Before he's someone's boyfriend, he is himself, so he decided to leave everything, but turns out it can never be everything when it comes to this big fool in front of him. 

Now that Jonghyun can see Minhyun on the verge of another cry and how wrecked his situation is. He feels the pain in his heart. Jonghyun doesn’t want to use this word, as it reminds him of the old time but he can’t control himself too looking at his first love all messed up like this. 

“Come here… baby.” Jonghyun holds out both his arms. “Let me give you a hug.” 

Minhyun’s face changes at the sight of Jonghyun’s open arms. He rushes and drops his knees on the floor as he’s throwing his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, holding it tightly like it’s the only thing that keeps him alive. He lays his head on Jonghyun’s lap as his tears begin to rain again. 

“Why did you break up with me, Jonghyun? Why?” Minhyun wails. He can’t stop his tears from falling. 

Jonghyun doesn’t answer, there's no answer to that question and explaining only makes thing worse. Jonghyun just puts his arms around Minhyun’s back as he bends over him, pressing his head gently on Minhyun’s head, trying to calm the big baby down. For now it's the best answer Jonghyun can give to Minhyun. 

***

08:45 AM. Minhyun is woken up by the morning sunlight that pierces through the blinds. His head's still spinning and everything seems so bright in his eyes. He never woke up this late before. 

“Are you awake now?” 

“Jong.. Jonghyun…” Minhyun is flustered by the voice that comes from his side. It’s a voice he used to hear every morning. Jonghyun turns and reaches out to place his palm on Minhyun’s forehead. 

“Good. I think you don’t have any fever now. You want some breakfast?” 

“Y..yeah.. Please.” Minhyun can feel the rumbles in his empty stomach. 

“Okay, baby. Let’s get up and get some breakfast then.” Jonghyun gets off his bed and starts changing his pyjamas into casual outfits. 

“Ba..baby?” Minhyun doesn’t think he heard it right. 

“What?” Jonghyun turns at him. “Are you not gonna be my baby now that you’ve sobered?” 

“We’re getting back together?” 

“You don’t want to?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him. 

“No. No. I want to! I really want to, Jonghyun.” 

“Good then.” Jonghyun places a kiss on Minhyun’s cheek. “Now get off the bed. We have lots of things to talk about today.” 

** — fin. **


	10. Mother In Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick scribble based on how people want to give JH everything even inheritance lol.

“Don’t be nervous, Jonghyun. My mom will like you.” Minhyun says as they’re standing in front of his parents’ house where they visit for the weekend. After they have received the blessing from Jonghyun’s parents last week. They plan to break their engagement news to Minhyun’s parents this week. 

“How would you know? You said she was not too happy about our relationship.” 

“Well that was in the past. It’s because she expected me to marry a doctor.” 

“And here I am. Just a baker.” 

“Who bakes super delicious stuff and starts running his own bakery by the age of 23,” says Minhyun. He shows objection to Jonghyun’s inferiority. In Minhyun’s eyes Jonghyun is a very admirable person. Minhyun always has his parents pay for his medical school, but Jonghyun has to pay for his own culinary school and even supports his family with his online cookie shop that now turns into a small bakery. “You’re a very admirable person, Jonghyun. I love you and I’m so proud of you.” Minhyun brings Jonghyun’s hand close to his lip and stamps a light kiss on the young baker’s knuckle. Jonghyun tries to force a smile in his nervousness. Minhyun chuckles at the smile. “What’s with that smile? Just be yourself. You’re more charming that way.” He grips Jonghyun’s hand tightly in his hand. “Let’s go inside.” 

“Hi, mom. I miss you so much.” Minhyun greets his mother with a warm hug as he steps into the house. “Where is dad?” 

“He’s out to the market to get some ingredients for the beef brisket. He’ll be home soon.”

“Hello, Auntie Hwang.” Jonghyun bows his head politely. “How have you been?” 

“Oh yes, I’m good,” She answers shortly. “Come on in you two.” 

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun and gives a small smile, gesturing to follow his mother’s instruction first. They walk to the living room and sit on the carpet at the coffee table as Minhyun’s mother bring them some sliced strawberries, kiwis, pears and tea. “Here, have some of these.” She offers. “How was your journey?” 

“Mom, I’m going to marry Jonghyun.” Minhyun reveals his plan without any intro. Jonghyun can see Mrs. Hwang’s eyes get widened at the sudden statement from her son. But actually, inside, Jonghyun is more startled by the abrupt behaviour of his boyfriend. This is not the plan. They plan to break the news slowly to Minhyun’s parents. Jonghyun tries to fix Minhyun’s words but Minhyun squeezes Jonghyun’s hand, firmly, assuring Jonghyun to trust him in this matter. 

“Are you sure, son?” Mrs. Hwang put her tea cup on the table. “Marriage is for once in a lifetime.” 

“I’m sure. I’ll be with Jonghyun for all my lifetime. Even if you plan to remove me from this family’s register. I will still stay with Jonghyun. I can’t live without him.” 

“Very well. If that’s your wish. You will be removed then.” 

“Mrs. Hwang,” Jonghyun calls softly, some sort of panic starts to cloud in his mind. He yearns for everyone to be more calm with their decision. “Minhyun, don’t be like this to your own parents.” Jonghyun places his hand on Minhyun’s lower arm, trying to rub his emotion away. “Hm?” Jonghyun looks at him. There’s concern all over his face. Minhyun can see tears start to form in his two rounded eyes. 

“I’m very sorry, Mrs. Hwang. Minhyun was just..” Jonghyun turns at her. His voice starts to tremble. 

“Wait.” Minhyun’s mother holds her palm out at Jonghyun. “Let me finish my sentence.” She suddenly smiles before she shifts her expression at her own son. “You!” She pierces her eyes at Minhyun, “will be removed! And I will add Jonghyun to our family,” she states, as she looks at Jonghyun endearingly. 

Minhyun and Jonghyun are flustered with the said words. “Sorry, mom. What was that?” 

“You can get out if you want to! I don’t care. But Jonghyun stays with us. So if you want to marry him you can choose to stay in this family or whatever.” 

“Yes, mother! I will stay here in this family forever!” Minhyun scrambles and quickly gets on his knees and bows deeply on the floor toward his mother. “This means you and father both have agreed on me marrying Jonghyun right? You won’t change your decision later, right? Promise me, mom?” 

“I promise Jonghyun. That he has Minhyun’s father and my blessings to take care of our foolish son for all his lifetime.” 

“Mom…” Minhyun whines. 

“Even later if we’re not here anymore. I think we can give Jonghyun the rights to inherit your part.” She laughs. “Thank you for being with our son, Jonghyunnie. I’m sorry, auntie has been so hard on you all these times.” She held Jonghyun’s hands, regretting all the times she missed for not recognising the good in Jonghyun’s heart. 

It recently came into her light when she visited Jonghyun’s bakery with the intention to request him to break his relationship with her son. Until she saw Jonghyun from a far, helping a homeless grandmother who was scraping for left food at the trash bin in front of his bakery. He gave her a bag full of bread and took her to the clinic across his bakery for her health treatment. 

Jonghyun’s earnest smile when he helped people around him melted her heart. Then she saw how warmly he welcomed Minhyun in his embrace, and how genuinely happy Minhyun’s smile was when he was with Jonghyun. It tugged on her heart that she should give up on her plan. 

“So. You two have our blessings.” 

“Wow.. Mom..” Minhyun smiles widely. 

“Auntie.. I..” 

“From now on, you can call me mother, Jonghyunnie.” 

“Yes.. mother..” Jonghyun bows his head down, he almost couldn’t hold his tears as Minhyun wraps his shoulders in his arms. 

_ \- fin.  _


	11. Have Your Way

The wooden door creaks as Hwang Minhyun opens the wardrobe in his house. The scent of his old school uniform that is hanging neatly inside immediately greets his nose. It’s a mystery how the scent never changes after so many years. The scent that brings back all the old memories when he was younger.

Minhyun reaches in to feel the soft texture of the white fabric on his fingertips. His eyes trail and land on a small patch of pink stain, right on the left chest of the old shirt. He remembers how he scrubbed it with all his energy after school, trying to remove the stain completely but it never worked. That squirted tomato ketchup left a thin shade that still looks like a little heart even until now. 

Kim Jonghyun was the boy behind the stain. They were classmates, best friends, soulmates, two peas in a pod, you name it. It was during the rainy day when they skipped the afternoon class just to visit the new burger joint in town, a small franchise restaurant from the United States that sold all kinds of cheeseburgers. They were poor as they’re just a pair of young adults. But with the money Jonghyun had saved from his part time work, they managed to get two sets of deluxe cheeseburgers for the day. 

Minhyun felt sorry but Jonghyun insisted. He wanted to treat Minhyun as a congratulation for getting into his favourite university. Who knew that it would be their last meal together. 

...

_ “It’s not fair..” _Minhyun mumbles to himself. Why he’s the only one that still can feel this way. If only he could turn back time, will everything get better now?

If only Jonghyun could be more careful with everything he did, would they be happier by now?

Minhyun heart sinks, he never likes the memory but it already happened and it will always be part of them. 

“Minhyuna...” A pair of arms linger around his waist. “What should we eat for dinner?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Oh my god. Are you still holding a grudge against me over the ketchup incident?!” Jonghyun almost shrieks when he sees the uniform. “It’s been more than six years, Minhyun! Move on!” 

“Hey. That was my only uniform, Jonghyun! And I had to wear it to the graduation on the next day.” 

“It was just a uniform.” 

“See. This is the problem with you. You tend to make my problem look small.” 

“But it’s really not that big, Minhyun.” 

Minhyun closes the wardrobe, turning at Jonghyun. “That’s it. I’m not gonna talk to you until you’re sorry.” 

“But I’ve said sorry six years ago?” Jonghyun is in disbelief. 

“I never said that I have accepted it.” 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes as Minhyun is about to leave the room. 

“Alright, alright. Come here.” Jonghyun catches his boyfriend’s forearm as he pulls him face to face. 

“I am sorry, Hwang Minhyun…” Jonghyun squeezes Minhyun's hands. “My one and only boyfriend that I love so much for the last six years even though sometimes he’s petty and cranky in his own way. Please forgive all my clumsy actions in the past. I promise to be more attentive and careful in the future.” 

“I don’t accept it.” 

“Ah why?! I’ve said sorry.” 

“But if you take me to the burger place. I’ll consider your apology.” 

“You’re gonna squirt me with the tomato ketchup, aren’t you?” Jonghyun squints his eyes at Minhyun who begins to pull a mischievous grin on his face. “Wow, you’re really a devil,” Jonghyun says. 

“But you love me.” 

“I do. I always do.." Jonghyun sighs. "Fine. Let’s go. Let’s get some burgers and have your revenge.” 

—  
  
  
  



End file.
